A Road to Revenge
by JuvenileStudios
Summary: <html><head></head>How far will you go for revenge for a loved one? What are going you willing to give up? Join Peach's journey while she risks her kingdom, friends, and her life. A racing track is no place for a princess, but thats what they thought.</html>


**Hello there lovelies! FrostedFire here another story for you! Well, not really a story just a prologue to see if you guys want it to continue. Anyway, I was playing Mario Kart Wii ( BEST GAME EVER!) and I thought of an idea. What if instead of just racing for something, what if you were racing for something important to you? Like if you wanted to prove you were stronger and faster then what everyone thought you where? So yeah, enjoy this little preview!**

**Summary: After Mario was injured badly in a horrible race rigged by Bowser. He tells Peach with his last words to take care of everything. Peach finally realizes that she, Princess Peach, must make Bowser pay for what he's done. So, driven by vengeance and rage, she trains to be the best racer she can be and enters the Mario Kart Races. Determined to let Mario rest in peace: by defeating Bowser and his gang. Follow Peach on this journey of hate, revenge, love, and old enemies.**

**A Road to Revenge**

**Chapter 1 : Bad news.**

_It was a sunny morning in the Mushroom palace, the birds chirped sweetly as they perched themselves on braches to accompany the blonde girl in the royal garden. Princess Peach ,heir of the Mushroom throne, was busy at work pulling out weeds. She sat on her knees, a pink sundress clothed her, while a wide brimmed sun hat shaded her eyes._

_She was too busy pulling weeds not to see her faithful servant , Toadsworth, coming running frantically into the garden. "Princess! Princess!" He yelled running towards her. She looked back and smiled "Yes Toadsworth? Is there something wrong?" She asked kindly, her voice was sweet as honey, her eyes blue as the sky and her lips pink as flowers. He stopped and caught his breath for a moment, before swallowing and speaking "Princess, I'm afraid it's Mario" He said. She gasped "M-Mario?" She whimpered._

_Peach and Toadsworth busted though the palace doors into the main hall. Here a shy guy and a koopa troopa were standing. "What are they doing here?" Peach asked. " Peach, these are the race announcers from Mario Kart Races._

_.The koopa troopa cleared his throat "Princess Peach, I am aware you have known Mario had entered the Mario Kart Races." He said in a nasally voice. "Yes." She nodded, her cleared throat again "I'm afraid there has been an accident." Peach's eyes widened "A crash…." She mumbled. "And I'm afraid to say that we found that Bowser was behind it." He replied. She froze "Bowser?" . "And also he's injuries are quite bad" The koopa said. Peach's eyes started to water. Peach choked out a sob. The koopa nodded, the shy guy looked away and the princess fell to her knees sobbing._

_Peach sat in a back of a carriage , she eyes still watering and puffy from her sobbing. "There, there Princess, I'm sure Mario is alright." Toadsworth said patting her back. She sniffed "I'm sure he is Toadsworth.. B-but…" was all she managed to say before she threw her arms around Toadsworth's small body and sobbed again. He sighed and patted her back "Shhh, everything's going to be alright," he whispered._

_Peach walked through the hospital doors, everyone in the waiting room bowed and became silent. She hurried over to front desk witch was occupied by a shy guy. " Is Mario here?" She asked him. The shy guy nodded "Follow me." He said as he fly up from his seat and to a pair of white swinging doors. Her and Toadsworth hurried after to him. He lead them to and elevator where they went to the 5__th__ floor. The small bell rang as they came to the correct floor._

"_This way" he said fly down a small hallway and turned to a door. Peach hurried over quickly as Toadsworth tried to keep up. "He's in here." The shy guy gestured to the door. "Can I see him?" She pleaded, practically on her knees. He nodded opening the door. Peach rushed in , as the shy guy was about the come with her, Toadsworth stopped him "It's best if they be alone." He said in his wise old voice. The shy guy nodded and closed the door._

_Peach rushed quickly to the bed, machines beeped and buzzed and wheezed, all trying to keep the body in the bed alive. "M-Mario?" Peach asked the motionless body. "P-Peach?" Came the tired but friendly voice of Mario. He opened his eyes to see Peach's blue eyes staring down at him. "Mario!" She whispered, she kissed him on the forehead._

_He smiled "Peach, I'm glad you came. I have to tell you something. "What is it?" she asked taking hold of his small chubby hand. He wheezed slightly, "I don't think I'm going to make it…" He coughed. "Don't be silly Mario. You'll make it." Her voice sounded calm, but she knew she was shaking and tears were starting to fall down her face. He smiled and lifted his free hand to caress her cheek "I'm not going to be here to protect you anymore. So you must learn to take care of yourself. So please, protect everyone and everything in the Mushroom kingdom."_

_She nodded "I know…" . He smiled "And don't let Bowser rain over the Mushroom kingdom. And never forget, I'll always be with you." He smiled, the beeps on the monitors slowing down. "Mario, Please. Don't go. I need you here!" She pleaded. He smiled "You a strong girl Peach. You can defend for yourself now". Peach sniffled "Mario, I love you." She mumbled. "I-I love you to….." He whispered as his blue eyes dulled. His smile never left his face as the beeps stopped, leaving behind a long beep._

"_Mario?…Mario! …..MARIO!"_

After Mario's passing, Peach had learned most of his beloved comrades had died too. Yoshi and Toad were also killed in the cash, Peach fainted when she heard more bad news. The funeral of Mario, Yoshi, and Toad was held not long from the palace. Peach sobbed though the whole service, crying out the names of her lost friends and lover. Toadsworth patted her on the back and whispered words of comfort in her ear. But nothing seemed to calm Peach.

On the way back, Toadsworth tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. When she arrived back at the palace, a small box of things were sitting on her bed.

Dear Peach,

The contents of this box were the things Mario wanted to give you. Please take care. I understand your loss.

~ Luigi

Peach didn't hesitate to open the box, she smiled as the box contained numerous things. A photo of Peach and Mario at the beach, playing golf, and cuddling. She sniffled and grinned as she pulled out a stack of crumpled paper. They were Mario love letters he had written her, she couldn't help but smile at the things he wrote.

After seeing most of the things in the box, Peach noticed a small box inside coved in pink velvet. She picked it up gingerly, she flipped the cover open and gasped. There sat a small gold ring, it had a pink rose in the middle with a small diamond in the centre. The inside was engraved with 'Peach, my one and only' She smiled again and tears weld up in her eyes. She noticed a paper in the box to. She unfolded it and began to read.

Peach, my dearest Peach. I'm happy to have shared my life with you, and if it's alright. I would like to share the rest with you with me. What I'm trying to get at is, that. Will you marry this plumber? I know you're a princess and marrying a plumber might seem low to you, but I want to spend the rest of my life married to the most wonderful woman in the world; You. So, will you. Marry me?

~ Mario

_Peach couldn't remember hen she ever cried so hard, Peach couldn't believe that marry wanted to marry her. She sobbed as she put on the ring "Yes Mario…I will" She whispered._

Peach's bottom lip trembled, she looked down at the ring. It had been two years since Mario had passed on. She huffed out air, "There's no need to cry anymore" She said sternly. "Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?" Toadsworth asked the princess. She nodded "I have to do it…for Mario. And everyone else."

She looked up to sky, seeing Mario's face …_You're a strong girl Peach… _Mario words echoed through her mind. She lifted her hand up to sky and made a fist, "And I won't forgot that."

With that said, Peach tied her pink handkerchief on her neck. And walked into large building. _Mario Kart Raceways _read the big red sign outside.

"Time to meet your maker Bowser."

**So how was that? I teared up a little when I wrote the hospital part. So review if you guys want it to continue! Thanks you guys!**

**~ Frostedfire13**


End file.
